ClandestineFerocity
Rowtag Dermo, also known by his handle clandestineFerocity, is a Troll. His symbol is, first, three slanted lines and later, a circle with a v through the top. Rowtag's long horn is straight and pointed, whereas his other horn is broken. Rowtag types in a faded forest green font and only occasionally uses proper capitalization. He tends to call everyone by some variation of "bro" or "sis" and on one occasion "brosis". He also says the word "dude" constantly. He tends to emote a lot, mostly with "owo" or "o3o". When he is angry he hisses or growls, and occasionally growls when he is happy or excited. He also will type "meow" at random intervals or during awkward silences, but then correct himself with "thip". The name Rowtag is a Native American name meaning "fire", however this may or may not have any actual significance to Rowtag as a character. Biography Rowtag originally lived in a hut-like Hive in the middle of the forest, but after his Hive was burned down by Highbloods (it is implied that he aggravated them somehow unintentionally) and his Lusus is killed, he moves into a cave and hides out until the danger passes. His dream is to become as good a hunter as his ancestor was, but as for an actual job, he has no goals. He is often seen out hunting or building forts behind the couch. But he will also be seen drawing on the wall, usually very badly. He is also illiterate. Personality As a cat-like troll, his personality is very... Cat-like. He is highly curious about most things, but will sometimes lose interest in them quickly. For example he will pounce a Troll and then prompt them into wrestling with him, then in the middle of the play fight, suddenly stand and curl up on the couch, completely forgetting the other person. On the other end of his personality, he can be very childish in how he entertains himself. Or very random. And sometimes he can be rather naive. He is often called cute or girly. This tends to aggravate him, but only externally. Internally he honestly does not mind being called cute because he knows he is, however, he also knows that Liondad would not approve of his behavior, so he pretends to be angry. His horns are a subject that make him truly aggravated, because he is extremely sensitive about his broken horn. He will usually try to avoid speaking of it, and due to the sensitivity of the broken horns nerves, he hates it being touched. He is almost constantly high on catnip. When he is not, he will not hesitate to take it when offered. Unless he had a really bad trip already. Relationships Due to the oddities of his timeline, his relationships are easily fucked up. But all in all, he is polygamous in his pale and black quadrants, but not in his red or ashen quadrants. Usually his pale infidelity tends to get him into tight spots. Red romance is often difficult for him because he has no idea how to flirt and it usually comes of as an advance to be just friends, much to his dismay. Lusus/Custodian/Parent Rowtag's Lusus is a large, four eyed, horned lion who he calls Liondad. Through logs from his ancestor, it is possible his ancestor called Liondad, "Ladon". Apparently, Liondad was a strict Lusus that was very big on pride and courage. How he communicated this is a mystery, however Rowtag seems to really look up to his Lusus. His Lusus was killed by Highbloods when Rowtag was 5 sweeps and he sometimes will get sad about it when it is mentioned, however Rowtag will often speak of his Lusus as though he was still alive. Category:Fantroll Category:Greenblood Category:Living